


The Unexpected Car Ride

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Date Night, First Dates, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Gabriel, sort of fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sam Winchester, I think I'm in love with you.'</p><p>'We've been on one date, Gabe,' Sam murmured, not opening his eyes. 'But I may be in love with you too.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> An RP that I did with my lovely co-author

Sam was nervous. Sure, he'd been on dates before, but never with a guy. Logically, he knew it was no different, but he wanted so badly for this to go right.

He had decided to wear jeans and a button-up shirt, but it still didn't feel quite right. He felt like a child as he looked in the mirror and it reminded him of how Gabriel was older than him and had way more experience. As he was running the comb through his hair for what was probably the fifth time, the doorbell rang.

Gabriel pushed the small button by the door, and he heard the rhythmic chimes sing in the rooms beyond. He looked down at his outfit and straightened out the creases in his t-shirt. He'd spent over three hours looking for something to wear that would make him look as appealing as possible.

Eventually, he'd had to call his brother Cas for help, who had said that he should wear something casual. Well, it didn't get more casual than an ACDC t-shirt and slightly frayed black jeans.

His thoughts were pulled back to the present as the door was opened.

Sam almost laughed when he opened the door. Gabriel was wearing a fucking t-shirt. Here he'd spent so much time trying to look nice. "Hey, Gabe," Sam said with a nervous smile. "You’re a little early."

 Gabriel looked down at his watch. It was 5:30pm, and he'd arranged to pick Sam up at 6. Dammit, now he looked too eager. 'Oh, so I am,' he said. He grinned widely at Sam, because the taller boy looked slightly nervous. 'I can always come back if you're not ready yet. I don't mind.'

"No, it's okay. I've actually been ready for a while."

'Really?' Well this was interesting. Gabriel looked at his watch again. 'The reservation's for 6:15, so we have at least half an hour before we have to get going. Can I come in, or do you want to go for a walk somewhere?'

"Let's go for a walk," Sam suggested, stepping through the door and closing it behind him. "You actually made a reservation?" Sam was shocked and flattered that Gabe had gone to the trouble.

'Well yeah,' said Gabriel, following Sam into the lift. 'I didn't want to make you have to wait around to get some food in you.'

"That's...actually really sweet," Sam said as the lift opened.

'Must be all the lollipops I eat,' smirked Gabe as the entered the lift.

Sam laughed, trying not to picture Gabriel eating a lollipop because he had had some very inappropriate thoughts about that.

"What did you do today?"

'Not much, really. You?' Gabriel didn't elaborate, because he didn't want to lie to Sam but he also didn't want Sam to know he'd spent that whole day making sure that everything would be perfect for this evening.

I went grocery shopping with Dean, and yeah, that's about it."

'Dean's your brother, right? The auto mechanic?' Gabe didn't know much about Sam's family, but he supposed he should if he wanted to be serious about the whole 'being together' thing.

"Yeah, he graduated with your brother Michael."

Gabriel flinched slightly at the mention of his older brother. 'Oh, yeah.'

"You flinched," Sam observed. "Did I say something wrong?"

'No, no, you didn't say anything wrong,' Gabriel rushed to assure him. 'I just don't really talk about my family.' He was saved from explaining by the lift door opening. He stepped out just the slightest bit too quickly, and cursed mentally at himself for letting his brother's doing ruin his good mood.

"So, no talking about the family, got it. Any other topics I should avoid?"

'Nope, everything else is good,' Gabe smiled. 'What about you?'

'Well, you should know my dad's an ass, so don't expect me to say anything nice about him.' Sam led the way out the front door of the apartment building and took a right on the sidewalk. 'But in general, I'm a pretty open book.'

'That's good to know. I think I'll just not ask about your dad,' said Gabe, striding quickly so he caught up to his long-legged date. 'Where are we going?' he asked, while slipping his fingers between Sam's.

Sam was startled by the hand-holding, but he closed his fingers around Gabe's, enjoying how the smaller man's fingers fit between his. "There's a park down the street. It has the best swings."

'Sounds fun. I love swings,' Gabe said. He let himself be pulled in the general direction of their destination, hand never leaving Sam's.

They walked in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was just kind of there. Sam didn't mind. They got to the park and Sam held Gabe's hand until they were right in front of the swings.

'So,' said Gabriel as they stood staring at the vacant swings. 'Do we each have our own, or do I get to push you?'

Sam laughed. 'I'd like to see you try to push me.'

'Hop on a swing then,' said Gabriel determinedly, sensing a challenge. 'I'm going to push you so hard that you'll end up swinging to Mars or someplace like that.'

Sam climbed onto a swing, still laughing. He swung his legs a bit as he waited for Gabriel to get behind the swing.

As he stood behind Sam, Gabe steadied himself with his legs slightly outstretched so he had some balance. He placed his hands on Sam's back and pushed as hard as he could, succeeding in moving the other boy about a metre before he gave up.

"Giving up already?" Sam teased, turning his head to flash a smile at his date.

'No,' growled Gabriel. 'I'm just, you know... building up my energy and stuff.'

Sam fought the urge to kiss the petulant look off of Gabe's face. 'If you say so'

'I do,' said Gabriel as he readied himself, hands braced against Sam's back. 'You ready to fly to Mars, Samsquatch?'

'Samsquatch?' Sam's protest was cut off by Gabriel running under the seat of his swing. The underduck actually got him pretty high and he couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

'Did you just giggle?' laughed Gabe. The sound had hit him as he was moving backwards away from the swingset so he didn't get hit, and it sounded better than the crunch when you bit into a chocolate bar. Which reminds me, make sure that if you ever get somewhere with him, experiment with chocolate, he thought.

'I do not giggle,' Sam said, a little too fast. 'Okay, so maybe I giggled a little bit,' he admitted, noting the smile spread across Gabriel's face. He figured he could let himself giggle once in a while if it made Gabe smile.

'You should giggle more; it's cute,' Gabe said. He glanced down at his wrist, his watch telling him that they had twenty minutes before they had to be at their restaurant. 'I think we ought to get going so we don't miss our reservation.'

'Okay,' Sam said, not sure exactly which statement he was agreeing too, probably both. He jumped off the swing and began to walk back to his building, Gabriel trailing behind him a little.

'Do you need anything from your place, or can we go straight there?' Gabe asked.

'I've got everything,' Sam said, patting his back pocket to ensure that he had his wallet.

'Great, you've got your wallet, your handsome date, and your not-too-shabby self. Let's get going!' Gabe smirked. 'Although, I'm not quite sure why you need your wallet seeing as I'm paying for tonight.'

‘I keep other things in my wallet besides cash, Gabe.' Sam said, and then realizing the implications added 'like my ID.'

'Just your ID, or do you have other stuff hiding in there too?' Gabriel looked up at him, not even trying to hide the grin that was making its way across his lips.

'I keep a lot of things in my wallet, Gabe,' Sam smirked 'Library card, school ID, driver's licence, blood donor card...'

'Is that it?'

'Maybe, maybe not. You’ll just have to see for yourself later.'

'What, so later we're going to partake in activities that involve me rooting through your wallet for things? Sounds fun,' said Gabe as they reached the front door of the restaurant. He glanced down at his watch - 6:14. They were early.

'I'm not making any promises,' Sam warned 'Let's get through dinner first.'

'Sure thing.'

They were seated at a table for two, which was tucked in near the back of the restaurant. Gabriel watched over the top of his menu as his date browsed through the food choices.

Sam was contemplating the menu. Things here were pretty pricey and he didn't want to order something too expensive. When the waitress came to take their drink order, he decided to stick with water.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam's choice of drink after ordering himself a coca cola. 'You know, Sam, just because I'm paying doesn't mean that you have to go for the cheapest items on the list.'

Sam blushed a little at Gabe knowing his motives, but he tried to cover it up. "I'm not a big fan of soda." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire reason for getting water either. Sam got the sense that Gabriel knew that.

'Come on, Sam. You can have something else. Some fruit juice, a smoothie perhaps?'

'Really, Gabe, it's fine. I'm not in the mood for anything else,' Sam said. 'What are you thinking about getting?"

'Well I was thinking about getting you, but I'm kinda hungry right now, so I think I'll have some spaghetti bolognese.'

Sam's jaw dropped at Gabriel's boldness. He really should be used to that by now. "You know, I never really liked spaghetti bolognese. The chicken parm looks good, though."

'Meh, I've always been more of a beef over chicken guy.' He looked at the menu. 'It does look kinda good though.'

'Parmesan is my favourite cheese,' Sam said. 'Oh god that was really stupid.'

'I guess you could say it was pretty cheesy,' grinned Gabe.

Sam laughed. 'Wow, Gabe. Your wit amazes me.' The waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders and their menus.

'How's your water, Sam? Plain and boring I assume,' said Gabriel.

'Wet and refreshing, actually,' Sam said, taking a long gulp to prove his point.

‘Is it making you wet inside?' Gabe asked, waggling his eyebrows.

'I'm not even sure exactly what that's supposed to mean.'

'Never mind,' Gabriel sighed. 'Parmesan's your favourite cheese?'

'What, you don't have a favorite cheese?'

'Not really. I'm just not a big fan of cheese, unlike yourself. Tell me, Samsquatch, what's the difference between parmesan and mozzarella?'

'I'm not a cheese expert, so I really couldn't tell you what makes them different. Mozzarella is smoother though and has a little milder flavour.'

'So lemme get this straight: you're a Harvard-bound student with an older brother, an asshole dad, who has an interest in law and cheeses.'

‘Actually, I'm Stanford-bound, not Harvard, but yeah, my dad's an ass and cheese is delicious.’

'Oh right. Yeah. Obviously.' Gabriel swore he'd been paying attention when Sam was talking, it was just the focus of his attention that was the issue. Sam was very distracting, all lean muscle and sparkling eyes.

‘Do you have plans for after graduation? It's coming up pretty quickly.’

'Well, I'm gonna have to find a job so I can pay to keep my ass off the streets. I'd ask my parents for help, but they refused to even acknowledge my existence after I came out,' Gabriel looked down, sipping Cola through the straw.

"Where are you working now?" Sam asked. He decided not to ask where Gabe was staying because he wanted to avoid such a sensitive subject.

'The record store downtown. And I'm staying with a friend of mine, Kali,' he said, sensing Sam's unasked question.

'And what kind of job are you hoping to get after school?'

'Not sure. Depends on where I stand after graduation.'

'Makes sense. No need to make any rash decisions.' Their food came and Sam waited until Gabe took a bite before he began on his own meal.

'Exactamundo. How's your cheesy chicken?' Gabe asked, twirling spaghetti around his fork.

'It's fantastic,' Sam said, his mouth still a little full. He swallowed before asking about Gabe's food.

'It's nice. Not the best spaghetti I've ever had, but it's still pretty damn delicious. Try some?'

Sam leaned across the table and took the fork into his mouth. He sucked in the stray noodles and licked his lips as he sat back down. 'Okay, that's pretty good. You want a bit of my chicken?'

'Sure,' Gabe shrugged, leaning forward. He opened his mouth wide as Sam gently manoeuvred his fork into it, before shutting it and making a show of pulling the chicken from the fork with his teeth before moving back and chewing. 'That wasn't actually that bad,' he said after he finished.

Sam was taken aback for a moment. It wasn't fair how Gabriel could make the simplest action sexy and when Sam tried to do the same thing Gabe was unaffected. 'Told you' was all he managed before returning his attention to his plate.

Gabriel smirked, pleased with the effect he was having on his date. He casually twisted more spaghetti around his fork and placed it in his mouth, deliberately letting the slightest moan escape his lips.

Sam noticed Gabe’s smirk. 'Smug bastard,' he whispered under his breath as he took another bite.

'I'm sorry, did you say something?' Gabe smiled, feigning innocence.

'Smug,' Sam enunciated and leaned forward. 'Bastard.'

Gabriel mimicked his movement until they were almost touching. 'Could you repeat that once more please, I think I misheard you?' A lazy grin lifted the corners of his mouth.

'You're a smug bastard, Gabriel,' Sam's eyes flicked to his lips. 'But i think I like it.'

'Language, Winchester,' the smaller boy chastised, gold eyes sparkling. 'You kiss people with that filthy mouth of yours?'

'Maybe.' Sam leaned closer and his lips met Gabriel's. He couldn't care less that they were in a crowded restaurant. The kiss was short but sweet and when they pulled apart, Sam couldn't help but notice the small smile on Gabe's lips that made his eyes shimmer like sunlight through a glass of whiskey.

'I would say that was more of a definitive yes than a maybe, Sam,' Gabriel said, licking his lips slightly.

'You asked if I kissed "people." Last count, I just kissed one.'

'You have a point.' Gabe looked down at his half eaten food. 'What say you we skip the meal and go straight to just desserts?'

'I'm not that hungry anyway,' Sam said by way of agreement.

Gabriel dug out his wallet and took out a fifty dollar note. 'I think this oughta cover it.' He handed it to the nearest waiter and dragged Sam out of the venue by the hand.

Sam followed, letting Gabriel lead him to the car. He opened the door for Sam and walked around to the driver's side. 'Where are we going?' Sam asked, starting to get a little nervous, but he couldn't bring himself to care if they were moving too fast.

'Well, I thought we could go to mine. Kali’s out tonight, so we won't be disturbed whatever we decide to do,' Gabe replied. He had left the car parked here deliberately, because he had been planning on the evening turning out this way. 'Or we could go for a drive and look at the stars. Your choice.'

As much as Sam would love to go back to Gabe's place, he was too nervous to. 'Let's go park somewhere,' he said. 'It's such a beautiful night, it'd be a shame to shut ourselves up.'

'Okey-dokey then,' Gabriel said as he manoeuvred the car onto the road. At that moment, an ACDC song came on the radio and Gabriel turned the volume up so he could sing along.

Sam relaxed as the familiar tune filled the car. He bobbed his head along, smiling at Gabriel's slightly off-key singing. His attention shifted between watching Gabe drive and looking out the windshield to see where they were going. They drove through the familiar town and out onto a country road. 'Are you taking me to high point?' Sam asked, knowing the reputation that surrounded the cliff.

'Well you did say we should park somewhere. Besides, it's a great place to see the stars on a night like this,' Gabriel said as he drove up the road.

Sam was caught between being turned on by the prospect of making out with Gabe in his backseat and the desire to just sit on the hood of the car and trace the constellations. 'Okay.'

Sensing a slight hesitation on Sam's part, Gabriel said 'Don't worry, we won't do anything you don't want to.'

'It scares me how much I want to do with you,' Sam admitted, avoiding looking at Gabriel.

Gabe glanced over at him as he pulled up slightly before the precipice. He wrapped an arm cautiously around Sam's shoulders. 'Hey, we'll move things along at your pace, do whatever you're okay with.'

'Okay.' Sam leaned his head on Gabe's shoulder and they were silent for a bit. Sam could see the bottom corner of the big dipper out of the windshield and let the familiarity calm him. He placed a hand cautiously on Gabriel's thigh.

Gabriel tilted his head to look at his date. 'Is that you being suggestive, or are you just putting your hand there because you can?'

'Both,' Sam smiled down at Gabe before kissing him lightly.

Gabriel pulled back to look at Sam. 'Care to move to the more spacious back seat?'

'Okay,' Sam said. The word had become a big part of his vocabulary that night but he couldn't help it; Gabriel just made him very agreeable.

They moved into the back seat, Sam sitting turned toward Gabriel, his knees pressed against the seat.

'Is this the part where I get to find out what else you keep in your wallet?' Gabriel grinned.

'Not yet,' Sam said, determined, pulling Gabriel close to him. 'I think I just wanna kiss you for a while.' He kissed Gabriel hard as he wound his hands into his hair. Gabe's lips yielded under his but there was still the hint of an untapped power underneath, letting Sam know that Gabriel was letting him take the lead.

Not used to being the submissive one but willing to let it happen if it made Sam more comfortable, Gabriel let Sam's tongue penetrate his mouth as he slowly moved to lie down so Sam was effectively on top of him.

Sam let himself be pulled down on top of Gabriel. His tongue explored Gabe's mouth and there was a hint of sweetness mixed in with the spaghetti and Sam shouldn't like that so much, but he did. He nipped at Gabe's bottom lip and placed light kisses along his jaw and neck, moving his hands up Gabe's sides under his shirt. Gabe moved into every single one of Sam's touches and Sam wanted to touch him everywhere.

Sam was clouding Gabriel's senses, was all that he could think about, tasting like his chicken parmesan that Gabe had actually really enjoyed as well as a hint of mint which actually worked well together, to his surprise. He ran his hands up along Sam's arms, over the muscles there and wrapped them comfortably around the other's neck, pulling them even closer until all that separated them was their clothing.

Sam sucked lightly at the pulse point at Gabriel's throat and moaned slightly against it as he ground his hips into Gabe's. He could feel the cock against his own half-hard one and the sensation was so new that he stopped everything for a moment and closed his eyes against the sensation.

Gabriel opened his eyes. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, just... give me a minute? It's just, I've never done this with a guy before – it's different.'

'Sure, it's fine. I get it's a lot of getting used to.' He ran a hand through Sam's hair gently but didn’t do anything else.

Sam relaxed into the touch. 'Thanks. I trust you not to push me into something I'm not ready for. I don't trust myself so much though.'

Gabriel cupped Sam's cheeks with his hands. 'Hey, don't worry about it. We can take it slow, move at your pace. I'm not going to take advantage of you and do anything I don't think you're ready for, as you said.'

'I want so much, Gabe,' Sam almost whined. 'And I don't know how to keep myself from taking it. I want to kiss you and I want to do so much more, but not like this. I don't want to cum in my pants because I can't control myself.'

'Well then shouldn't you take off your pants?' Gabe asked.

Sam was so hard against his jeans that just the thought of being free of them was a relief. 'Fuck yes,' he said, reaching down to undo his belt.

Gabriel placed his hands over Sam's and pulled them away before moving to undo the belt. 'Here, let me.'

Sam's breath hitched as Gabriel's hands brushed against his erection. He thought about returning the favor, but when Gabe pushed his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, he could no longer think straight.

Gabriel wrapped a hand around the base of Sam's dick before moving it up the length just once, agonisingly slowly, making Sam moan. He thumbed the head slightly before sliding his hand back down to the base, only slightly faster than when he'd moved it up.

"Fuck," Sam bucked down into Gabe's hand. His head fell against Gabriel's and his hands scrambled for purchase, eventually gripping at the waistband of Gabe's jeans. He kissed Gabe, biting a little as he ground up in time with his hand.

Gabriel removed his hand and, ignoring Sam's whine of loss, brought it up in front of Sam's face. 'Spit,' he said.

Sam took a few moments to process, but he followed Gabriel's order.

'Good,' Gabe purred into Sam's neck while curling his now slicked-up hand around Sam's cock. He pumped up and down, setting a rhythm to his movements.

Sam moaned at the slick smooth movements. He wanted to see Gabriel even more now and he managed to get his belt undone before Gabe did something very interesting, making him pause. 'Shit, Gabe,' he moaned.

The sound of Sam moaning sent blood rushing to Gabriel's already impossibly hard dick. He places his lips over Sam's, tracing full lips with his tongue before moving to the pulse point on Sam's neck and biting and sucking at the spot. 'Now do I get to find out what you keep in your wallet, Sammo?' he asked breathily.

'God yes, right fucking now, please.'

Gabriel smirked against Sam's neck before he removed himself reluctantly from Sam. After wiping his hand on his shirt, he pulled Sam's trousers and boxers away from where they'd pooled at his feet, and went to the back pocket where he knew Sam kept his wallet. From there, he rifled through the leather object impatiently before he found what he was looking for. He handled the condom packet with care, noticing the type. 'Lubed, Sammo?' he chuckled. 'Were you hoping for something like this, or do you just like using the lubricated variety?'

Sam was leaning against the back door of the car, half naked and eyes closed as he tried to calm his body down. Gabe had done quite a number on him and it was nowhere near over. Gabe's question took him by surprise and he didn't quite understand what he meant. 'Something like what?' he asked.

'Something involving you, me and lubricated condoms,' said Gabriel as he pulled off his shirt.

Sam opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Gabriel's glorious chest. His pants were still on, but the belt was loose and there was a noticeable bulge.

'I wasn't hoping for anything,' he said a little nervously. 'But I'll take whatever you want to give me.'

Gabe moved to whisper in Sam's ear. 'Anything I give you?'

'Anything,' Sam said as firmly as he could manage. 'But please be gentle. I'm new to this.'

'Sam,' Gabriel looked his partner in the eye. 'I'm only going to do what's comfortable with you. I'll take care of you, I promise.'

'I want this,' Sam said. 'But I know the condom's not going to be enough.'

'What do you mean, Sam?' Gabriel was slightly confused.

'I want you inside of me, but there's no way you can just push in with a lubed condom. You'd break me.'

'That's true,' Gabe said. 'Luckily, I came prepared with my own little help.' He dug through the pocket on the back of the driver's seat and pulled out a tub of lube, which he waved at Sam. 'I can prepare you with this, and my fingers. You get me?'

'Of course you're prepared. Smug bastard,' Sam smiled, but there was a certain affection to his tone. He started unbuttoning his shirt because he was so damn hot and Gabriel wasn't helping that situation.

'You like calling me that, don't you, Samsquatch?' Gabe smirked as he twisted the lid off the lube and covered his fingers with the substance.

'Cause it's true. And I like cocky men.' Sam threw his shirt over the passenger seat and slid away from the door and closer to Gabriel. He undid the fly but couldn't pull them down due to the way Gabe was sitting. 'And will you please take your pants off?'

'Lucky for you I'm very cocky then, isn't it?' smirked Gabriel as he pulled off his trousers and slowly lowered his boxer shorts with the hand that wasn't covered with lube, making sure that Sam got a good view of everything he did.

When Gabriel was finally naked, Sam took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. 'You're beautiful,' was all he could manage.

'Thank you, nice to know like what you see,' Gabe smirked. He pressed his lips to Sam's ear. 'You're going to look so beautiful for me when I open you up.'

Sam's cock twitched, becoming almost painful again. He pulled Gabe down on top of him and kissed him slowly. He had one leg on the floor and one on the seat with his knee bent and Gabriel fit so perfectly there that Sam sighed against his lips.

'Sam, can I do this now?' Gabriel asked against his lips. It was important to him that he had the other's permission before he did anything.

'Please', Sam said, eyes still closed.

Gabriel lined up two of his fingers with Sam's hole before slowly pushing them in, keeping an eye on the other's face for any sign of discomfort. 'Are you okay?' he asked as he pushed his finger's deeper into Sam's heat.

'It burns a little, but it's okay,' Sam said, opening his eyes to watch Gabriel's face as he opened him up.

'That's to be expected,' Gabriel said. He moved his fingers apart, scissoring just the slightest inside Sam, making sure he didn't do anything too quickly.

Sam was panting beneath Gabriel as the man he was letting fuck him with his fingers stared at him like he's the most beautiful thing in the world. He groaned as another finger was added.

Gabriel pushed in further, looking for that one spot that'll make Sam fall apart beneath him, all the while opening Sam up further. Just this, Sam wrapped around his fingers, was enough to make his cock throb with pangs of heady want. 'Sam,' he whispered. 'Sam, you look so good.'

Sam was about to say something similar, but just as the words are about to leave his lips, Gabe's fingers find his prostate and all he can manage is a deep groan as he pushes against the fingers in his ass.

'Gotcha,' Gabe smirked triumphantly. He kept working Sam's tight hole with his fingers, every so often letting them brush across the other's prostate.

Sam couldn't decide if he was more turned on or pissed off at how casual Gabriel was being about this whole thing, but then again, Gabriel wasn't the one with fingers in his ass.

When he'd decided that Sam was fully prepared, he pulled his fingers away slowly, which elicited a whine from Sam. Gabriel moved up so he was on top of the other, straddling his hips, and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. 'Do you want me in you, Sam?' he whispered.

'God, yes,' Sam murmured against Gabriel's lips. He reached down and grabbed Gabriel's cock, lining it up with his now loose hole. 'Please.'

'Now, Sam, just because you're prepared doesn't mean I am,' said Gabriel as he moved away despite the way he was just desperate to be inside Sam. He put on the condom and added just a little more lube, which he spread with a quick stroke. He placed himself back between Sam's open legs, aligning his cock in place. He looked down at Sam. 'You're one hundred per cent sure you want this?'

Sam placed his hands on either side of Gabriel's face and stared at him intensely. 'I want you more than I've wanted anyone else. I want to feel your cock buried deep inside me and see your face as we're both driven insane with pleasure. And I want... I just want. And the want is too much for me to take and not enough and just... please.'

Well if that wasn't an open invitation to fuck someone, Gabe didn't know what was. He pushed in, and holy shit, the feeling of Sam's tight heat enveloping his cock was enough to drive him crazy. 'Oh god, Sam,' he moaned as he slid so that he was halfway into the perfect person beneath him that was Sam Winchester.

Sam took a few moments to adjust to the burn of Gabriel inside of him. It was pain and pleasure all mixed together and Sam was drowning in it. He ground his hips up, trying to get more contact, his cock just barely skimming Gabriel's stomach and he was biting down on his lip to hold in a moan.

'You okay?' Gabriel asked. He had to keep checking, making sure he wasn't hurting Sam. He wasn't going to hurt Sam, he couldn't.

'Fuck, Gabe. Just move or something? Please.' He wrapped his left leg around Gabriel's waist as his right one fell open further off the seat.

'Take that as a yes,' was all Gabe said before he pulled back out so just the head of his dick was still in Sam. He breathed out as he pushed in, further into Sam, and this felt so much better than just fucking him with his fingers ever could. 'Sam, you feel so fucking good.'

'You too, Gabe,' Sam moaned, moving his hips to match Gabriel's thrusts. He felt full and stretched and it was wonderful.

Gabriel increased the pace, pushing deeper and deeper into Sam with each thrust. He bit a trail over the other's neck and kissed his way down to Sam's pectorals, where he paused to suck at each nipple until they were sharp points.

Sam groaned, his attention torn between the beautiful slide of Gabriel inside of him and the almost sinful things he was doing with his mouth. He clutched at Gabe's back, short nails scratching slightly at the tight muscles there, all the while pants and moans were being torn from his lips against his will.

Gabriel kept moving, sliding smoothly into Sam as he kissed him- all hot breath and clashing tongues and clacking teeth. Every noise produced by Sam went straight to Gabe's dick, and his senses were on overload, full of Sam and the feeling of being inside him, the scent of him, the taste of him beneath Gabriel's mouth and the sounds he made being swallowed down greedily.

Sam tilted his hips, angling them slightly and when Gabriel's cock hit that sensitive spot inside him he came hard and without warning. He gasped for a few moments, pulling his lips from Gabriel's. 'Shit' he said, disappointment clear in his voice.

Gabriel placed their lips back together, smiling. 'It's fine. You're new to this and honestly, you lasted longer than I'd expected. I'm gonna pull out now, okay?'

'Okay,' Sam said, still too agreeable for his own good.

Gabe pulled out slowly, and sat up to wipe his cock clean of lube.

'Why?' Sam asked, the haze of his orgasm leading into confusion.

'Why what, Sammo?'

'Why didn't you cum inside of me?'

'Next time, I'll do that. Then you'll know what I mean when I say making your insides wet. I have an idea,' he admitted, before hesitating. 'That is, if you're willing to go along with it.'

'I'm listening...' Sam hedges. He was so worn out from his climax he wasn't sure how much he could handle, but if it was for Gabe, he might be able to muster the energy.

Gabriel leaned in conspiratorially. 'If you don't want to, or you're too tired, it's fine. But I was thinking... You want to lick my lollipop?'

Sam definitely wanted to, so he practically pushed Gabriel down on the seat and planted kisses down his chest. When he got to Gabe's cock, he was a little nervous thinking about how it's going to taste, but he gave it a slow, experimental lick and decided that the mix of latex, strawberry flavoured lube (why is he not surprised) and his own unique flavor was not an altogether bad one.

He kept licking, slow flicks of his tongue mixed with long languid strokes and then he finally took Gabriel into his mouth as fully as possible.

Every kiss Sam pressed to his chest sent shivers running down Gabriel's spine, and the first lick had felt somehow better than anything else he'd experienced by other people who'd given him head. And of course Gabriel had made sure the lube was a sweet flavour, mostly because he was the one using it most of the time.

He moaned as Sam's mouth fully enveloped his dick, and he bucked into it, running his fingers through Sam's hair and keeping hold of it.

Sam moaned as Gabe's hand fisted in his hair. It was possessive and needy and stung in just the right way.

Sam bobbed his head up and down, varying the intensity of the suction as he added his hand to work the base and tease Gabriel's balls in equal measure.

'Sam, Sam, Sam,' Gabriel spoke his lover's name like a mantra, over and over, often interrupting with a profanity here or there because Sam had flicked his tongue just so. He rutted shamelessly against the other's mouth, waves of excitement and euphoria pouring over him in steady streams.

Sam pulled off of Gabriel's dick, eliciting a soft whimper from the man beneath him. Sam tried not to smile at the payback.

He leaned in to kiss Gabe's lips and took his cock in his hand. He pumped slowly, torturously as Gabe had done him earlier. He mimicked the movements that he knew would elicit a reaction, and he was not disappointed. He pulled away from Gabe's lips and kissed his way to his earlobe. 'Cum for me, Gabe.'

Gabriel whimpered at the whispered words, the tender kisses to his sensitive skin, the torturous drag of Sam's hand going antagonisingly slowly up and down the length of his throbbing cock. 'Sam,' he moaned as the other flicked his wrist. He could feel his orgasm drawing closer, but he needed more. He pulled their lips together in an erratic kiss. 'Sam... need... more... faster... please,' he begged.

Sam made a mental note not to go so easy on Gabe next time and started pumping with abandon, sealing his lips around Gabe's.

Gabriel whined and groaned with each movement of Sam's hand, feeling his orgasm drawing closer, closer. All it took was the thumb gently trailing behind the rest of Sam's hand as it slid down his length and Gabe went over the edge, moaning Sam's name in utter bliss against his lover's lips. As his spent cock was released by Sam, Gabriel pulled him so that they were flush against each other. There they kissed for a while, naked and covered in sweat and cum, in the back seat of Gabe's car.

Sam was sleepy and sticky with his cum but Gabriel didn't seem to mind the weight or the mess. 'I made a mess of your car,' he commented, head nestled into the crook of Gabe's neck.

'Totally worth it though,' Gabe replied, kissing the top of Sam's head.

'We should go. Dean'll worry about me.' Sam slowly pushed himself off of Gabriel, wondering out loud if there was something they could clean his cum off of their stomachs.

'I'd hate for your brother to worry. Here, use my shirt,' Gabriel offered, holding out the piece of clothing. 'You know, Sam, I want this to be more than just a one night thing. I mean, if it's okay with you, I'd like to see you more.'

'Like I'd let you go,' Sam said with a laugh, cleaning his stomach and Gabriel's before pulling the condom off of Gabe and wiping there too. He searched for his clothes in the dark, struggling into his boxers and pants.

'What, was I that good?' Gabriel smirked as he pulled on his clothes.

'Not only was that the best orgasm of my life,' Sam said, pulling his shirt from the front seat, 'I really like you; even if you are a smug bastard.' Sam smiled as he said the words that had practically become a term of endearment through the course of the night.

'Holy crap I was good,' Gabe grinned. 'Well, Samsquatch, I really like you too.' He took the shirt from Sam and placed it on him, pressing kisses on his lips as he buttoned it. 'Now come on: Let's get you home.'

'Okay,' Sam placed one last kiss on Gabe's lips and made his way to the front seat.

Gabriel followed suit. He turned the ignition on and drove back to Sam's apartment, often glancing sideways at Sam when he knew nothing else was on the road.

'Will you stop looking at me like that?'

'Like what?'

'Like I'm something special. It's one thing to give me that look when you're fucking me, but when we're just sitting here, it's kind of...' Sam took a moment to think of the right word. 'Intense.'

'But you are something special. I've never met anyone quite like you, Sam Winchester. You're beautiful, you know.'

Sam tried (and failed) not to blush at that. 'I guess I'll just have to get used to it,' he yawned, eyes closing against his will.

'That you will,' Gabriel smiled. Seeing that Sam's eyes were closed, he gently whispered 'Sam Winchester, I think I'm in love with you.'

'We've been on one date, Gabe,' Sam murmured, not opening his eyes. 'But I may be in love with you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
